Don't leave me TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: "Justin... tu ne me quitteras jamais, pas vrai?". Il la regarda pronfondèment dans les yeux. "Non, jamais." JALEX, pendant le film. C'est une traduction d'un fic de stopthenrewind, lien de l'original à l'intérieur


N.T. Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à stopthenrewind, ni WOWP. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction. Voici le lien pour l'histoire originale : http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/5415935/1/Dont_bLeave_b_Me, il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces. Bonne lecture.

« Justin ? » demanda timidement Alex, sa voix brisant le silence de la forêt.

Justin continua à marcher, la tête penchée en avant, ses sourcils froncés, montrant toute sa concentration alors qu'il observait la carte jaunie par le temps. « Mmm ? »

« On… on a un chien… pas vrai ? »

Il fut surpris par cette bête question qui venait de nulle part. Il regarda sa sœur, et il fut surpris de voir, pour la première fois de sa vie, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bruns qui d'habitude débordait de confidences et d'une attitude disant 'je-suis-trop-cool' (ce qu'adorait Justin même si elle l'ennuyait tout le temps !). Il s'apprêtait à lui faire un commentaire à ce sujet, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion de l'insulter, quand sa question parvint afin à son cerveau fatigué et sur employé (il était intelligent alors…), et il fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Je... je pense ? » répondit-il dans un souffle, faisant de son mieux afin de se souvenir. Il avait un chien, hein ?

Alex acquiesça en entendant sa réponse, mais Justin remarqua qu'elle semblait toujours tendue quand elle passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes d'une manière qui se voulait tout à fait nonchalante, il remarque que celle-ci tremblait.

« Oui… oui. » Alex laissa échapper un grand souffle et secoua sa tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. « On a un chien. Il est… attend, c'est bien un mâle, pas vrai ? »

Justin se mordit la lèvre se creusant les méninges afin de se souvenirs de… quelques choses, n'importe quoi qui lui ferrait se souvenir de ce chien. Peut-être un souvenir où il se voyait promener ce chien, le nourrir, lui donner son bain, de lui se battant avec Alex pour savoir qui allait s'occuper de ce chien (dont il avait de plus en plus la certitude qu'il n'existait pas)… Mais non, rien à faire, il ne se souvenait de rien.

« B… bien sûr. » finit-il par dire, en se grattant la tête d'un air confus. « C'est un mâle je m'en rappelle maintenant. » Il fit une grimace en sortant ce mensonge évident, Justin Russo, élève modèle et futur sorcier de la famille ne mentait pas si il pouvait l'empêcher, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de dire à Alex la vérité : Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir un animal de compagnie, alors un chien… Si ils en avaient un, il ne se souvenait plus ni de la race, ni de sa couleur… ou même son nom.

Il regarda le visage criblé par l'inquiétude d'Alex, voyant que ces yeux (c'est ce qu'il remarquait un premier chez elle) étaient remplis de peur. Non, décida-t-il, alors qu'il continuait de regarder sa petite sœur dans ces yeux qui d'habitude avait un petite étincelle de malice à l'intérieur et qui maintenant… avaient quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il commençait à perdre la mémoire lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, ne voulait pas voir ses yeux remplis de douleur, ou de confusion, ou de peur. C'est lui qui devrait s'inquiéter, pas elle. C'est lui qui devrait trouver un plan pour les sortir de là. Et pas seulement parce qu'il voulait être celui qui s'occupait de tout (même si c'était un partit pour ça) mais parce qu'il savait et croyait que c'était ce que faisait les grands frères. Ils s'occupent et veillent sur leur petite sœur. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait être le meilleur grand frère possible pour Alex (et pour leur petit frère aussi bien sûr). Il voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité. Alex est sa petite sœur. Alex est sa responsabilité. Alex est à lui. Pour toujours.

« Bien. » répondit Alex semblant plus confiante, même si Justin pouvait toujours percevoir de la peur derrière cet écran de sureté. « Son nom c'est… euh, Justin c'est quoi son nom déjà ? »

Justin avala avec difficulté et avait les yeux grands ouverts, pris par surprise par sa question il avait été trop préoccupé à trouver u moyen pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à trouver un nom pour ce chien (il avoue que c'est un peu bête de sa part d'ailleurs). Mais il est intelligent, il pouvait trouver un faux nom et Alex allait le croire c'est sûr…

« Max ! » répondit soudainement Alex, et Justin ne put s'empêcher de sourire et voyant cette étincelles dans ces yeux pendant une fraction de seconde ça c'est la Alex qu'il connait. « Max… le nom du chien c'est Max. » Elle resplendissait, apparemment très fière d'elle. « Tu vois ? On a encore plein de temps pour trouver cette pierre… je ne sais plus son nom ! Et si je me souviens encore de choses pareille, toi aussi non ? »

Alex le regard, pleine d'espoir, et son sourire s'effaça quand elle remarqua qu'il avait les sourcils froncer. « Quoi ? Tu as ta tête de geek, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai pas tord, hein ? Je ne peux pas me tromper là dessus. »

« Alex. » dit doucement Justin, en mettant une main sur son épaule, sachant qu'il devait lui dire la vérité cette fois ci. « Max n'est pas notre chien. »

Cette fois ci, se fut elle qui fronça les sourcils, en le regardant s'un air indignée. « De quoi tu parles ? Bien sur que si ! Tu te souviens, je voulais l'appeler Maximilien mais tu voulais l'appeler Max ? » Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et lui fit une drôle de figure. « Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. »

« En fait, Alex… » rétorqua Justin automatiquement, avant de s'arrêter quand il vit le visage d'Alex se détériorer. Il fit une légère grimace involontairement, il l'avait presque insulté encore, mais bon, c'était dur de ne pas le faire, c'était une sorte de réflexe. Mais après leur conversation quand ils ont du traverser le canyon, Justin s'était mentalement promis d'arrêter les chamailleries (en tout cas pour l'instant, ils ne seraient pas eux sans ça, se seraient trop ennuyeux) et de commencer à travailler sérieusement avec Alex, et de mieux apprécier sa présence, parce que, et bien… si ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir la pierre des rêves à temps… c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Et il voulait faire durer tous ces moments. Parce que malgré toutes les disputes et les batailles (et il préférerait mourir plutôt que sa sœur le sache)… il aime sa petite sœur. Il aime Alex. Il a besoin d'elle. Et il sait (ou espère en tout cas) qu'elle a besoin de lui aussi. Et bien qu'il puisse bien ne jamais revoir ses parents… au moins il avait Alex. Et elle est plus que suffisante.

« Alex » dit-il lentement, en espérant qu'elle comprenne, sachant qu'il allait lui briser le cœur avec ses prochaines paroles, « Max… n'est pas notre chien. » Ça il en était sur. Il ne se rappelait peut-être pas s'ils en avaient un, mais il savait pertinemment qui était Max.

Il espère en tout cas.

Alex le regardait avec un air extrêmement confus sur el visage. « Tu l'as déjà dit ça, Justin… et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas complètement débile, je comprends du premier coup. De quoi tu me parles ? Bien sur que Max est notre… »

« Alex » l'interrompit Justin aussi gentiment que possible. « Max est notre frère. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit choquée ou… non en fait, il s'attendait seulement à ce qu'elle soit choquée. Mais… il aurait du prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

Alex le regarda avec un air vide sur le visage, et Justin eut un moment de panique, prévoyant le pire.

Ensuite, elle se mit à rire.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Justin la regarda d'un air ahuri alors qu'elle se tenait l'estomac à force de rire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait (et pour être honnête, il ne comprenait pas souvent ce qu'elle faisait), mais malgré cela, il sourit.

Non, attendez,… il souriait ? Non, non, non… Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et la regarda. Il ne pouvait pas sourire alors qu'elle se moquait de lui, il devrait être… ennuyé par ce comportement. Oui c'est ça, ennuyé. Comme à chaque fois qu'Alex est concernée. Vous savez ce sentiment où il est censé lui rétorquer quelque chose d'intelligent (même si il l'admet, elle gagne souvent), où il lui lançait un sourire narquois qui énervait profondément Alex, où il la prend par la main et l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient qu'ils étaient lié par le sang…

Justin ouvrit grand les yeux quand il réalisa les pensées… impures qui lui avaient traverser le cerveau, et ça le dégouta il avait toujours été fier de se présenter comme le fils parfait, l'élève modèle (et ils savaient que ça fascinait les filles, et qu'elle étaient admiratives de son physique et sa personnalité, quoi ? Ça fait pas de mal de rêvé un peu), bientôt premier de sa promo, le gars parfait, le fils parfait, le frère parfait… et non, il ne pouvait pas penser… des choses comme ça à propos de sa petite sœur, la fille qu'il a promit d'aimer et de protéger, quoi qu'il arrive la seule fille qui est supposer être totalement hors limite, qui est supposée être interdite la seule fille dont il ne peut pas tomber amoureux, jamais… et c'est un bon gars, et il ne veut pas faire de mal

A ces pensées, il regarda sa petite sœur (il fit bien attention à bien prononcer les mots petites sœur afin qu'il n'oublie pas… ou qu'il n'oublie pas que c'était important), et il est conscient qu'il a une boule dans la gorge, et que son cœur bat à du mille à l'heure, et qu'un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne douche très froide.

« Justin » dit Alex en riant, brisant ainsi ses pensées (les distrayant à nouveau en posant une main sur son épaule), « on a pas de frère. Looser. Je n'oublierai pas mon propre frère, même si j'essaie de t'oublier depuis des années. » Elle rit à nouveau, se trouvant très drôle.

Justin haussa les yeux face à ce commentaire, habitué à ce genre de remarque. « Très drôle… » dit-il, puis se stoppa brutalement quand il comprit enfin sa phrase complète, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Peur… de la perdre. De perdre sa petite sœur. De perdre Alex.

« Oui, on en a un. » dit-il en la prenant par les épaules (et en ignorant les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre, parce qu'il y avait plus important pour l'instant que ses sentiments déplacé envers sa petite sœur). « On a un petit frère, Max. Tu te souviens ? »

Les yeux d'Alex étaient remplis de peur, quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombant devant son visage. « N… non. On est juste tout les deux, hein ? C… c'est juste… toi et moi. »

Justin commença à la secouer, la panique le prenant dans les tripes alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer le sentiment qu'il ressentait quand elle prononça le toi et moi (il recommença à se dire petite sœur petite sœur encore et encore), « Non, Alex ! On a un petit frère, Max souviens-toi, c'est maman qui voulait l'appeler Maximilien, pas toi, et c'est papa qui voulait l'appeler Max, pas moi. Tu te souviens ? Maman nous a raconté l'histoire dans l'avion pour venir dans les Caraïbes. »

Justin voulait pleurer (et il détestait pleurer devant les autres), quand il vit le regard vide de sa sœur.

« … On est dans les Caraïbes ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un air confus. « Je pensais qu'on était à New York. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Justin d'un ton incrédule dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé ça hilarant, mais rire était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire à présent. « Comment tu veux qu'on soit à New York, on est dans une forêt tropicale bon sang ! »

« Et New York est supposer ressembler à quoi ? » demanda Alex et lui faisant face et en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air indigner.

« Il y a des buildings… des tonnes et des tonnes de buildings. Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Pff, des buildings, mais bien sur. Comment tu le sais d'ailleurs ? » Justin admirait sa capacité à toujours argumenter contre lui (il y a certaine chose qui ne change pas apparemment). « Tu es vraiment un geek. » dit-elle en ricanant, et Justin était partager entre de l'ennui et le besoin fou de rire, même si il était face à un immense problème (où il pourrait disparaitre dans moins de quarante-huit heures), car malgré tout, Alex était toujours… Alex. Et ça le rassurait.

« On vit à New York ! » dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Ales s'arrêta quelque instants, le regard confus. « … Vraiment ? Je… je pensais qu'on vivait… je sais pas moi, à Mexico ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi on vivrait à Mexico ? Tu parles à peine espagnol, alors le mexicain ! »

« Je sais le parler ! »

Il haussa les yeux au ciel, cette petite dispute était vraiment se dont il avait besoin pour se distraire, ne fut-ce que quelques instant. « Le fait de rajouter –ito à la fin de chaque mots ne le rend pas espagnol ! Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas arriver. On commence à oublier des choses. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout… »

Alex soupira bruyamment, d'un air ennuyé, exaspéré et amusé à la fois. « Justin, allons… ne fait pas l'enfant. Je me souviens de plein de choses. Regarde… je peux le prouver. Tu es Justin, je suis Alex, on a un chien appelé Max, on vit à Chicago… »

« Il y a une minute tu as dit qu'on vivait à Mexico ! »

« Mexico ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dit ça ? » dit-elle en ricanant, « et c'est moi qui suis stupide. »

« Non ! Alex, non ! S'il te plait souviens-toi ! » dit-il en pleurant et en le secouant plus fort, faisant tout pour qu'elle se souvienne, voulant revoir cette petite étincelle dans ces yeux qui signifierait qu'elle se souvienne de tout. « Je suis Justin, tu es Alex, on a un petit frère de 14 ans qui s'appelle Max. On est dans les Caraïbes avec maman et… et… papa…et, on bon sang, je ne me souviens pas de leur noms. » Il secoua la tête, enlevant ses mains des épaules d'Alex et s'effondra sur le sol, sa tête dans ses mains alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes à cause de ses pleurs. IL était vraiment effrayé maintenant. Ça le terrifia de savoir qu'il oubliait tout les deux des choses, car ça signifiait que le temps leur manquait. Ça lui terrifiait de savoir que même si Alex était juste devant lui, ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Ça lui terrifiait de savoir qu'il était tout seul.

Alex se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, la caressant gentiment, voulant ainsi lui signifier que tout irait bien, même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment elle-même. « Justin. » murmura-t-elle « Arrête de pleurer. » Elle grimaça quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle laissait son côté tendre caché (très très caché) alors elle rajouta rapidement « arrêtes de pleurer, espèce de bébé. » C'est ça, voilà le ton qu'elle avait habituellement elle ne voulait pas que Justin penses qu'elle était gentille ou quoi que se soit. (C'est important pour elle, ça elle s'en rappelle)

Justin leva sa tête, les joues pleine de larmes (et dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait rit, mais là, elle ne trouvait rien de drôle à cette situation) et il lui lança un regard meurtrier. « Vraiment Alex. Même dans uns situation comme ça tu n'hésites pas à te moquer de moi. »

« Alex entendit la peine dans sa voix et elle soupira alors qu'une douleur lui traversa la poitrine. Elle prit une grande respiration, sachant qu'elle allait devoir lui dire les mots qu'elle désespérait de lui dire depuis des années, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas dire (et oui, dans son monde, ça avait un sens). « Je suis… dé…dé…, oh tu vois ce que je veux dire. » et elle rougit alors qu'il haussait les sourcils. Elle se détestait de ne pas pouvoir le dire, mais elle… elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser, peut importe la situation, peut importe qu'elle le veuille, non, qu'elle en ait besoin.

Il haussa les yeux au ciel alors qu'il posait son sac sur le sol. « Je suppose que ça veut dire je suis désolée dans ton langage. Je te connais. »

« Ouais… peut importe. » dit-elle en soupirant mentalement de soulagement qu'il ait compris et qu'elle n'ait pas à le dire et quand elle y pensait (ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent hein elle ne pensait pas tout le temps à Justin !), il était vraiment la seul personne qui la comprenne vraiment. « Je voulais pas dire ça. Mais… oh, allons. Tu me connais, tu sais que je voulais juste que tu… tu arrête de pleurer, ok ? Je… je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. » Elle rougit encore plus et tourna la tête afin qu'il ne la voit pas. « D'accord ? Bon, voilà, c'est dit. Et c'était vraiment bizarre à dire. » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait ses pieds, trop embarrassée que pour regarder en haut et voir la réaction de Justin, certaine qu'il devait avoir un sourire narquois sur le visage, et qu'il était surement prêt à lui rire à la figure.

« Alors pourquoi tu la fais ? »

Alex releva la tête et vit une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux bleu-gris de Justin, et jamais elle ne l'admettrait, même pas dans un million d'années (jamais, jamais, jamais), mais elle avait toujours pensé que ses yeux avaient une couleur incroyable il y avait des moments où elle aimerait pouvoir s'y perdre pour toujours (et prétendre que ce n'est pas Justin, bien sûr !). « Je… je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle, en serrant ses genoux contre elle. « Je supposes que j'avais vraiment peur. Tout commence à s'envoler autour de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si… » sa voix commençait à trembler elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas.

« Si quoi ? » demanda Justin rapidement, la regardant toujours avec la même intensité, et elle avait les mains moites quand il la regardait comme ça, quand il la regardait vraiment, et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, et elle ne voulait plus retirer son regard du sien. Et c'était mal, elle le savait (même si son cœur lui disait autre chose).

Elle prit une grande respiration et détourna son regard (à contre cœur, remarqua-t-elle amèrement), et pendant qu'elle regardait le sol, elle pouvait sentir son regard poser sur elle, et ça la rendait nerveuse (et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la présence de Justin puisse la rendre nerveuse) et elle laissa ses cheveux tomber sur le côté, faisant une sorte de mur entre eux (elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir écouter sa mère qui lui avait dit d'aller chez le coiffeur les couper la semaine dernière). « Si… si on s'oublie. » répondit-elle, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle avait combattu de toutes ses forces, mais elle avait perdu : elle le regarda à nouveau alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Oh, non. » murmura-t-elle, en essuyant rapidement la larme avec horreur, tout en regardant à nouveau le sol. Est-ce que Justin l'avait vu ? Elle allait mourir de honte si il l'avait vu, c'était inacceptable…

« Alex.. » dit-il doucement, lentement, et elle avait un bourdonnement dans l'estomac en entendant sa voix et elle se sentait rassurée et réconfortée alors qu'elle s'imprégnait de sa voix. « Ne pleure pas. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle, prétendant être confuses, mais semblant plus indignée (stupide Justin et ses yeux bleu-gris et sa voix si sexy… umm normal !), « Je ne pleure pas. »

« Tu sous estimes mon intelligence. » répondit Justin avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il lui tendait un bandana.

« Merci. » répondit Alex en souriant timidement, son moment d'embarras passé, et elle le prit. Elle essuyait la transpiration et les larmes de son visage alors que Justin, étrangement, lui toucha le bras. Elle regarda sa mère, confuse, avant de le regarder, et elle était frustrée car elle ne comprenait pas cette expression qu'il avait dans les yeux.

« Alex… » dit-il sérieusement, ne détournant pas son regard (se dont Alex était heureuse), « Je sais… qu'on commence tout les deux à oublier des choses. Je sais qu'on est bloqué dans cette forêt. Et je dois admettre que c'est également de ma faute. Je suis ton grand frère. Je devrais prendre soin de toi, je devrais tout faire pour que tu sois en sécurité. J'ai promis) papa que je ferais tout pour être le meilleur grand frère au monde pour toi. Et je n'ai pas fait du bon travail. J'ai été égoïste. Et… je suis désolé. »

Alex sentit un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en entendant les mots de Justin, et elle réalisa qu'ils étaient assis tout près l'un de l'autre (c'est pour la chaleur, c'est certain… mais bon, dans les Caraïbes il ne devrait pas faire voir. Bon passons…), et que leur visage étaient un peu trop proche également (ça aussi c'était pour… la chaleur, bien sur). Mais, pour être sur, elle s'écarta un peu (juste un peu) et elle laissa échapper un petit rire afin d'apaiser la tension (étrange, vraiment) qui régnait. « Tu pourrais répéter ça ? Mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner quand tu disais, c'est de ma faute, » dit-elle en essayant de cacher son sourire alors qu'elle imitait sa voix basse (et sexy), et qu'elle sentait… quelque chose dans son ventre (des papillons ? Non, ce n'est pas ça… ou peut-être bien ?) Quand il secoua la tête et rit à son commentaire.

« Je te jure, tu es incroyable, » dit-il en riant.

« Je crois que les mots que tu cherche est génial, époustouflante… ou autre chose dans le style, grand frère tout me va du moment que ça décrit ma génialité.3 répondit Alex en souriant, alors qu'il la poussait légèrement et qu'elle sentait à nouveau des papillons dans son ventre. Quand elle le vit hausser les yeux au ciel, elle rit. « Quoi ? J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu es trop sérieux, et c'est contagieux. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour t'apprendre à sourire. Geek ! »

« Oui, je sais. » répondit-il, ses yeux bleu-gris dansant avec une joie alors qu'il la regarda à nouveau. « Et je t'aime pour ça. »

Attendez.

Pause. On rembobine.

Quoi ?

Okkkk. Elle devait avoir mal entendu, parce que jamais, jamais Justin ne lui avait dit je t'aime (dans un sens parfaitement fraternel, bien sur) et elle voulait l'embêter à se propos, vraiment, mais une part d'elle lui disait d'attendre pour voir s'il n'allait pas lui dire « Mais oui, c'est ça ! » et commencer à se moquer d'elle, mais non, Justin continuait à la regarder dans les yeux, et elle lui rendait son regard, incapable de détourner les yeux, pleinement consciente (même si elle s'en fichait royalement) que ce n'était pas normal pour eux… Mais elle repoussa cette pensée. Tout partait un vrille, leur monde s'écroulait, et dans quelques heures, ils pourraient bien disparaitre de la surface de la terre, pour toujours. Involontairement, elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps contre la sien, sa respiration contre sa joue, et, en soupirant, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils allaient peut-être disparaitre… elle ne savait pas quand, mais bientôt… mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Du moment que Justin était à côté d'elle, elle était en sécurité. Aussi longtemps qu'elle était dans ses bras, c'est comme si elle était à la maison.

« Je le sais bien. » murmura-t-elle, en soupirant de contentement, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, fermant les yeux, et priant que si les ténèbres venaient les chercher, ils seraient comme ça, juste elle et Justin, et alors, ça irait. « Je supposes que moi aussi. Et je sais que tu sais ce que je veux dire par là, vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu es si intelligent. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, parce qu'elle était toujours, et resterait toujours Alex elle perdait peut-être ses souvenirs, et le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux, mais elle serait toujours elle, sa petite sœur, son Alex. « Ouais, j'ai compris. Merci Alex. Tu es une chouette sœur. Je suppose. »

Elle sourit légèrement alors que Justin le serrait un peu plus contre lui, et qu'elle enfouissait sa tête contre son torse, se sentant plus heureuse que jamais. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus… J-man. » Elle rit alors que Justin faisait semblant d'être indigné, et elle lui tapa gentiment l'estomac. « Tu es toujours là pour moi et je supposes que je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Il sourit et resserra son étreinte, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie, il lui donna un baiser sur la tête. Il se recula rapidement, son cœur battant à tout rompre, se demandant comment elle allait réagir, mais elle était silencieuse, elle ne bougeait pas et il se dit que peut-être elle ne l'avait pas sentit.

Soudainement, elle releva la tête et le regarda directement dans les yeux, et pendant un moment, il eut peur d'avoir franchit une ligne. Mais Alex ne dit rien, et ses mains devinrent moites face à l'intensité de son regard.

« Justin… » finit-elle par dire, et elle rougissait, « tu ne me quitteras jamais… » et il y avait de l'incertitude dans sa voix et dans son regard alors qu'elle ajoutait. « Pas vrai ? »

Il la regarda intensément avant de répondre calmement « Non ». Il lui prit le menton, et il remarqua qu'il tremblait tout les deux. « Jamais. »

Alex resta calme, et lui aussi, si calme qu'il était sur qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à du mille à l'heure et son petit mantra lui répétant petite sœur petite sœur commençait à s'évanouir alors que leur visage se rapprochait de plus en plus, et il savait ce qu'il allait se passer, et il devait arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas…

Quand leur front se touchèrent et que leur nez se frôlèrent, il recula… Il défit leur étreinte et se leva (il se demandait comment il avait réussit, alors que ses genoux tremblaient si fort). Il la regardait respirant bruyamment, son cœur faisant des milliers de soubresauts, et il vit son regard plein de confusion et de peine. C'est sa sœur et ils se connaissent depuis toujours, ils avaient grandi ensemble et ça… qu'importe ce que c'était… ce n'était pas supposé arriver. C'était contre l'éthique, illogique, immoral, il s'il ne s'était pas reculer quand il l'avait fait, ça aurait été catastrophique. Il secoua la tête, et recommença son mantra, petite sœur encore et encore dans sa tête (mais il savait que peut importe le nombre de fois où il allait le dire, ce sentiment ne partirait pas) « Euh, il commence à faire noir. Je… euh… je vais aller chercher… ». C'était quoi le mot déjà ? Il n'arrivait plus à penser, ce qui était une première. «… Euh, du bois… et… et allumer un feu… parce que c'est ça qu'on fait… et… et je sais… on peut camper ici, et… passer la nuit ici tu sais, coucher ensemble… » oh bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire. « Euh, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que… euh… je pense que je vais… je vais juste partir. » Il rit légèrement, se frappant mentalement alors qu'il tournait les talons, incapable de regarder Alex, se sentant plus débile et stupide qu'il ne c'était jamais sentit.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait (comment ça fonctionnait encore ! C'est fou on dirait qu'il avait oublié comment marcher !) Alex lui prit la main, ses doigts doux et chaud se fermant sur elle, et il sentit un onde parcourir sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, et les yeux d'Alex essayait de lui dire quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment penser à quelque chose de cohérent (parce que vraiment, rien n'avait de sens pour l'instant), elle mit une main derrière sa nuque, attira sa tête à son niveau, et tout… les mots, la moral, les règles, la logique, toutes ses voix dans sa tête lui criant petite sœur… tout s'arrêta quand elle posa ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes.

El il eut juste le temps de réaliser qu'il embrassait sa sœur et qu'il s'enfichait, qu'Alex se reculait, et sans dire un mot, partit, laissant Justin incrédule.

Il la regarda partir, ses genoux tremblants plus que jamais, alors qu'il leva sa main tremblante à ses lèvres, se souvenant de celles d'Alex posées sur les siennes, dans ce bref, tendre baiser à couper le souffle, et sa seule pensée en la regardant se pencher pour prendre du bois alors que ses mains tremblaient et que son visage était blanc comme neige, qu'elle se retournait pour le regarder et que ces yeux bruns rencontraient ses yeux bleu-gris, avec une intensité incroyable.

La seule pensée qui lui restait, c'était que peut-être que ce n'était pas si catastrophique.


End file.
